darknessprojectfandomcom-20200216-history
Maps
There are currently 7 maps to play on in TDP4. The most recently added map was the Nuclear Sand Storm map. In the game screen, the maps are named in lowercase letters with underscores between words. Certain maps have different groups of people playing on them. For example, the most common map for the deathmatch game mode is Hangar, while most people use the map Corridor for the capture the flag game mode Cold Day in Hell This map is based off of a winter resort and features several sublevels under the "ground" and also several hideout points where even the name of the person is shaded by foreground scenery. This map is very susceptible to "camping", as certain parts of the map hide the name of the person. The map features two trees at the top of the map usable as lookout points, a house in the top right of the map with several safespots, and several ledges and surfaces below these used for the main part of the battle. Most battle is done closer to the bottom of the map. The two flag locations are on opposite sides of the map. The red flag is located in the center of the bottom floor of the map while the blue flag is in the tree to the right on top of the map. When playing this map, players should be wary of "campers" who stay in places that hide the username visible above a player's head, and then just wait for unwary people to pass by. These players normally know the map very well so know all the secrets and areas. A common place for people is in the icy area near the center of the map and the ledge directly above it. Another common place is in one of the trees, mostly the one to the left, and also the house on the top right. Evil Zone This is a less commonly played map but the most common game mode for this map is deathmatch. Most of the battle occurs under the ground or in the center level of the map, so the top of the map is generally a safe spot to reload and collect grenades and/or healthpacks. This map is wuite large and contains lots of hiding spots, making it very dangerous on game modes where usernames are hidden. There are four distinct levels in the map. The top level, albeit the largest, is also the least used. The red flag is located in the left of this level. Under the top level is the ground level. The blue flag is located in the right of this level. The ground level is the second most used. Under this level is the subground level, where most of the battle occurs. The bottom of the map is quite unoccupied but can be occupied on team deathmatches. The best idea for this map is to keep moving and going to the top of the map to collect healthpacks and grenades. One place where people hide is in the subground at the left. There is a "cave entrance" with a small structure on top of it. Inside the entrance are stairs, and people hide in the stairs where usernames are hidden. If hiding inside, be wary of grenades thrown in as they are very hard to see. Hangar This is one of the most commonly played maps, perhaps due to the fact of it being quite small. Battle is evenly spread out, although some players may argue that more battle occurs on the bottom floor. There are three levels in this map. The map itself represents an airplane hangar with a large yellow structure with two floors and the ground below. The most common game mode is deathmatch, and deathmatches most commonly occur on this map. The two flag locations are quite close to each other. The blue flag is located at the top of the map near the right, while the red flag is located near the left on the middle floor. There are a few glitches associated to this map. The most commonly exploited one is a glitch where players fire through the yellow platforms and some bullets go through and damage people aboce and/or below. Anothe glitch occurs where players can jump up below the red flag or blue flag and get it through the platform due to the fact that the flag can be taken anywhere in a small area surrounding the flag. Nuclear Sand Storm This is one of the least commonly played maps, although this may be because it was only recently released in the game. The map represents the fallout of a nuclear explosion with several places to hide and mostly full of random objects littered here and there. This map is one of two maps that features places accessible only by crawling or crouching (the other being corridor). This map is most commonly played on the game mode team deathmatch. The two flag locations are simply on opposite ends of the map. When playing this map, players should be wary of the several shadowy places that can cover or hide another player's username. This is most commolny found near the bottom of the map by the right side. Space Lab As players progress onwards in the game, they begin to move away from the smaller maps such as corridor and hangar and move towards the larger maps. One of the most commonly used is space lab. There are two regions in this map. The top is where most of the battle occurs and consists of both the flag spawning areas and several platforms/ledges to walk on safely. The bottom of the map is usually less populated but is quite dangerous due to the multitude of obstacles to hide behind. When playing this map, it is wise to keep on the move. On the contrary, on of the most dangerous spots to be in is the middle dome. This is because in case of an emergency reload, you are trapped from both sides and can be easily shot down. The safest spots to stop and reload are the two ledges at the sides of the map near the top of the map itself. Gothics This is a medium sized map that represents a Gothic age house with several levels. The map is quite thin but tall with several floors and ledges above and below the ground. This map can not be explained very well in words, The map features a large outdoor area with several, shadow covered trees and platforms. The red flag is located inside the house near the very bottom of the map, while the blue flag is located in the same region but near the very top of the map. When playing this map, there are two safespots to reload and or camp for a little while. The very bottom of the map is covered in shadows and players can be easily missed if they are crawling when another player passes by. The other safe spot is the very top of the map where players rarely go for anything except for using the safe spot itself. Corridor This is the most commonly played map for the lower levels as it is a very small map (the smallest) and contains separate "bases" for red and for blue. While most players may argue that red base is much more guarded from quick entrances due to the fact that a player must first crawl, then jump, and crouch to enter the base while the blue base is just a series of jumps over obstacles, the blue base can be fired out of easily, while the red base, cannot. There is one major glitch frequently used by more experienced players in the red "base". The box found right at the entrance of the "base" has glitch in which players do something to get in to the box itself and then fire out of it. The only damage is from explosions or from behind. Even rockets can be fired out of the box. This is to be taken into consideration. If a player hears another player asking "am I behind it" or "am I behind the box", it means that they are trying to utilize the glitch.